A New Hinata
by AiLikeRamen
Summary: Naruto rejects Hinata and she is heartbroken.With Naruto off her mind she becomes less timid and shy.After showing her true colors,two people fall in love with her.In no time Hinata finds herself in a love triangle! Sequel out now!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my recent story, I hope everyone likes it. The characters might seem a little off but their change was for the good of the story. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. The words that are _italicized_ are words in Hinata's mind.I expect to update the story August 8,2006 depending if you ppls like the story or not. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

**Chapter One: The Day Before**

The screen glowed in the morning; the birds were happily chirping their songs outside. I woke up, I stretched out and yawned, _today…I will train my hardest and improve my skills_; I thought will walking toward the bathroom. "Ohayo Hinata-chan." Greeted one of the servants.

"Ohayo!" I greeted back. _Today is going to be a good day,_ I thought while taking a bath in the warm water the servants prepared for me. I got out of the bath brushed my teeth and ran off toward the front gate. "I'm leaving!" I shouted while opening the door and running out. _Now to meet Shino and Kiba at the training grounds, Kiba and Shino were already there._ "Ohayo, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun." I said.

"Ohayo Hinata." Said Shino

"Yo Hinata!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru barked happily on his head. "So Hinata, do your need help training today or with you be fine on your own?" asked Kiba.

"It's okay Kiba-kun; I can train by myself today." I said.

"Ok, let's go Akamaru." Said Kiba, _Akamaru barked excitedly. Kiba-kun and Akamaru ran into the forest, Shino-kun walked off by the training posts_. I walked toward the river and practiced my Juken on a tree. About 30 minutes late my hands became sore, I dipped my hands in the river, the current of the river caused my hand to turn to the left. _The cold water felt good on my worn out hands, this flow, if I made my hands flow like a river, I could make a good offensive technique._ I stood up and faced a tree, _Hands flow like a river, Juken!_ I rushed toward the tree, _one hit…two….three...four! _One hand by one I hit the tree, one hit then another hit immediately after the other, _five, six, seven, eight, I could feel the tree loosening from the dirt_. More, _nine, ten, eleven…twelve!_ The tree flew out of the ground before me. I heard it fall, then a boy-ish scream. I ran over an orange jacket protruded out of under the tree. "N-Naruto-kun?" I said.

"Hinata!" said Naruto. "Help me Hinata, this tree came out of nowhere and landed on me!" shouted Naruto.

"Hold one Naruto-kun, I'll get you out!" I said. I ran over to the fallen tree and tried pulling his arm. "Ow owwww Hinata that hurts!" he shouted from under the tree.

"Gomin asai N-Naruto-kun." I said. I went over to the tree trunk and tried pushing it over. _Darn…it's too heavy for me_. "Hold on Naruto-kun, I'll get help." I said. I ran off at the meeting place, "Shino-kun!" I shouted, "Kiba-kun!" _I hope they come quickly; Naruto-kun is in danger_. I ran around the meeting place shouting for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. _Where are they_? I ran and shouted for awhile for them until seeing both of them come in from the village. I ran up to them, "Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!" I said while trying to catch my breath.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Shino

"Na...Naruto…i…is." I said

"Naruto is an idiot?" asked Kiba.

"No…Naruto is stuck under a tree." I said

"How'd he get there?" asked Kiba

"There's time to explain things after we save him." Said Shino

"Yeah." Said Kiba

"Hai." I said. I lead them toward the fallen tree where Naruto was under. "Hey, is someone there, help, I'm under this tree!" shouted Naruto.

"Daijoubu Naruto-kun, I brought Shino and Kiba to help me get you out from under there." I said.

"Took you long enough Hinata…I thought you were gonna let me die here." Said Naruto

"Gomin asai." I said

"Okay let's get you outta there Naruto." Said Kiba. Jujin Bushin, Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba and turned into a Kiba-clone, Gatsuga! Akamaru and Kiba spun around rapidly making two tornadoes which cut the tree in half.

"Are you Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long!" asked Naruto

"Shouldn't you be thanking us for saving you?" asked Kiba

"Why, you guys too so long." Said Naruto. Kiba's face turned red with anger, "I never wanted to save you in the first place…I only did it because Hinata asked me to." Whispered Kiba.

"What did you say!" shouted Naruto

"Oh nothing." Said Kiba turning around.

"C'mon Hinata, Kiba, we should get back to training." Said Shino.

"Hai." I said. We followed Shino back to the training grounds and sat under a tree for a late lunch.

"How did Naruto end up under a tree?" asked Kiba

"Um…well I was trying this new technique I was thinking of on a tree and it flew out and I guess it hit Naruto." I said.

"That must be a strong technique." Said Kiba, "Show us."

"I haven't worked on it much, I just thought of it today." I said

"Okay, show us when your ready." Said Shino. The three of us had a pleasant lunch and went back to training immediately after lunch. 6 hours later "Sayonara Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." I shouted while walking back to my house. I was on the corner of the street when Naruto came up. "Hi Hinata!" he said.

"Hi...N-Naruto-kun." I said nervously.

"Um…I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"What is it…N-Naruto-kun?" I asked

"Um…I was wondering if you would like to eat ramen with me at Ichiraku tomorrow?" he asked. _Naruto…was asking me out…for dinner…tomorrow_? My face felt warm, blood was rushing toward my face. "Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Um…um….um…ok-o-okay." I said.

"Alright, I'll meet you at Ichiraku tomorrow at 6 pm okay." He said while running toward his house. _Naruto…asked me…out for…dinner…tomorrow_. A joyous feeling came over my body, I felt like jumping and shouting, but people might be asleep already. I ran inside the Hyuga manor and straight into my room, where I could finally express my feelings of joy.

**Naruto's Apartment**

"You know you'll have to tell her." Said a girl inside the room.

"I know." Said Naruto.

"She needs a taste of reality and needs to stop dreaming." Said the girl. Naruto didn't answer her. "Well, anyways…I'm going home now." She said.

"Okay." Said Naruto. She went up to him and gave him a peck on the lips, then walked out the door. Naruto went to the bathroom, got dressed for bed and went to sleep…it seems that girl forgot something…her comb…filled with long pink hairs.

**:----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

Thanks for reading! Also refer to wikipedia(the online encyclopedia) if you don't know any of the jutsus,genjutsus,or taijutsus in this story.Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**:----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

**Chapter Two: Broken Into A Thousand Tiny Pieces**

There was a blue-ish glow coming from the windows, _I didn't one bit of sleep last night sigh_. _Well if I'm not going to sleep I might as well get up and get ready for today…the special day_. I walked into the bathroom, there was no warm water, _and is it that early that the maids aren't even up_? I took a bath in coldwater, my body shivered constantly and my lips turned purple. _Well at least I know I'm awake_. I went outside and into the kitchen to prepare some tea and rice balls for my breakfast. I boiled the water and started cooking the rice, then sat down on the table. _I only had one sleepless night and it feel like I haven't slept for days, I'm exhausted._ I laid my head on the table with my mind filled with thoughts about Naruto-kun. 2 hours later _someone was shaking me…why so early?_ I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Kitchen Hinata-Chan." Said one of the maids

"Oh….OH, my rice…my tea!" I shouted while jumping up

"Um sorry Hinata-Chan but by the time I got here there was no more water in the pot and the rice was burnt." Said the maid. sigh, _everything seems to be going wrong today_.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan, I made more rice and tea, and also some eggs and bacon if you want to eat some." Said the maid.

"Um…okay, can you save the rice for later though; I'm going to make rice balls for lunch." I said.

"Hai." She said. I ate breakfast, and went to the front door. "I'm leaving!" I shouted and head out of the door and onto the street toward the training place. _Hmm…Kiba and Shino aren't here yet._ I walked over to a tree and set under it branches, resting my head on its trunk. My eye lids became heavy then I was drifting in my sleep again. Sometime Later "Hinata…dai jou bu ka?" asked a familiar voice. "Hinata?" said the voice again. Once again someone was shaking me, I opened my eyes and it was Kiba. "Huh?" I said.

"You were sleeping." Said Kiba with a playful smile on his face…it looked…cute.

"Oh." I said while sitting up. Kiba sat down, right next to me. "So…what's the occasion." He asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Oh it's something." He replied. "The last time you had no sleep was when Naruto said he thought you were nice before the final part of the Chunin exam." Said Kiba

"What are you talking about, I had plenty of sleep." I said.

"Yeah…this morning." He said.

"Huh…what time is it?" I asked.

"Hm…when I left it was 4:45" said Kiba, "But it should be around 5:00 now."

"SO…what happened with Naruto that kept you up all night." He asked, "No point in hiding it since I already know it's Naruto related."

"Okay…so." I said, I hesitated.

"SO…" he continued

"So while I was walking home, I ran into Naruto." I said.

"THEN…" he continued, it seems he's getting impatient

"Then he asked me if I wanted to eat at Ichiraku at 6 today." I said.

"Oh..." said Kiba in a disappointed tone.

"Is something wrong Kiba-kun?" I asked

"Um no...It's nothing." He said.

"Hey, if you have to be there by 6 shouldn't you be going now?" he asked

"Oh, yeah!" I said, I started to panic, so I got up and ran. Suddenly, I slipped backward, I closed my and was ready to endure the pain. I laid there but a few seconds, then opened my eyes, it seems Kiba-kun caught me…I was on his lap, staring at his face and he was staring at mine. My face turned red, really red then I rolled over, "Thanks Kiba-kun, byee!" I said while running toward the village.

**Kiba's Mind**

_Phew that was close; I didn't expect her to fall back like that. Thank god she can't tell if I'm blushing because of my red marks on my cheeks. sigh._ I got up them started to walk slowly toward town.

**Hinata's POV**

I was standing at the side of Ichiraku, Naruto was already there. I felt bad for making him wait; I took deep breath, then a step. Then another deep breath, then a step back. _I can't do this._ Another deep breath, a step, I peeked over the corner and I saw someone come up and sit next to Naruto. "Did she come yet?" said the person; it was a girl's voice.

"No." answered Naruto.

"Well I'm heading back to your apartment, just make sure you tell her today." She said. I heard a kissing sound, "No, not now, what if she sees you." Said Naruto.

"Who cares, your gonna tell her you like me instead of her anyways." Said the voice, then there was a louder kissing noise. _I can't believe this…Naruto didn't ask me to come here to tell me he liked me, he came to say he didn't like me._ Some droplets of tears streamed across my face, wetting the ground under me. I heard foot steps coming, _what do I do…move!_ I tried to move my legs but they stayed rooted in the ground. _MOVE HINATA MOVE!_ I heard the footsteps come closer and closer. _MOVE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody, hope you like this chapter (since I finished it 5 am in morning). Constructive criticism, comments, recommendations welcome. **Note**: Words in **_bold italics_** mean that what is Kiba is thinking. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

**Chapter Three: Picking Up Broken Pieces**

The footsteps came closer and closer, but luckily I was able to coax my legs to move far enough to hide behind Ichiraku. I wasn't surprised that it was Sakura. Naruto has been liking her for ages…not me, more tears welled in my eyes, then flowed down my face. Sakura stopped walking, "Hmph." She said then kept walking down the street. I stood behind Ichiraku for a moment, my tears flowing down my face, then staining the ground below me, _I can't stay here, if Naruto sees me I'll be so embarrassed_. I jumped up toward the build behind Ichiraku then continued down, far away enough so neither Naruto nor Sakura could see me, or run into me. I sat down under a tree and let my emotions come out, which just resulted in my pants getting a little wet. I heard someone coming, I hid behind the tree so they wouldn't see me, but whoever it was went up to the tree.

"Hinata?" said a voice from the other side of the tree. There person peeked over the corner of the tree, it was Kiba. "What's wrong Hinata?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?" he questioned, Akamaru had a curious look on his face. I couldn't answer, so I just nodded. "Then why aren't you there with him?" he asked. I just broke into more tears; he sat down next to me. "He told you didn't he." Said Kiba

"H-Huh?" I answered

"He told you he was with Sakura" he stated

"W-Well…he didn't exactly t-tell m-m-me." I said.

"So you found out by yourself." He said. I nodded.

"H-how d-d-did you-u know?" I asked

"Well, I started smelling Sakura on Naruto and Naruto on Sakura, so I figured." He said

"I-I s-see." I said

"You should stand up for yourself more." He said

"Huh?" I asked

"If you really liked Naruto…you should've kicking Sakura's ass." He said with a grin on his face

"R-really?" I said

"YEAH!" he shouted

"Then you could prove to Naruto you like him better than Sakura." He explained

"I see." I said

"B-bu-but." I said

"But what?" he asked

"But Sakura's stronger than me." I said

"Maybe in chakra control and medical abilities but your Juken can kick her ass!" he shouted.

"May-maybe if I train….I can be stronger than her." I said.

"YEAH, that's the way to think!" he shouted, Akamaru barked valiantly on his head. **_I guess she's feeling much better now_**. "I'll even help you train Hinata." He said._ Kiba-kun…is so nice._ "Feeling better now Hinata?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said. **_Gaaaah…I'm blushing again._** "Thank you…Kiba." I said, I went up to him a gave him a hug. "Bye." I said then started running back toward my house.

**Kiba's POV**

I just stood there, _I was hugged…by Hinata._ I stood there for a few more moments until Akamaru gave a questioning bark. I walked toward my house, and then there was a rustle in the bushes. I looked over to the left it was Shino. "You like her don't you." He said. I didn't answer, I just…blushed.

"It's quite noticeable." He said

"S-shut up." I said "How long were you there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see the important parts." He said.

"You know giving her tips on getting back Naruto isn't making your chances any easier." He explained.

"I realized that, it just." I said

"Just what." He asked

"It's just…she likes Naruto a lot, I shouldn't interfere with that." I said. I then started walked back home, leaving Shino standing there in the bushes.

**At Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto walked back into his apartment around 1 am. "So did she come?" asked Sakura.

"No." said Naruto in a sad tone.

"I don't know why you're so mopey about it, you got me." Said Sakura

"It's just, well…never mind." I said.

"What ever." Said Sakura. She got up and pulled Naruto into a kiss. "Don't worry, I think she already knows." Said Sakura. She gave another kiss then pulled Naruto into the bed.

**Hinata's POV**

_I will get Naruto back…and I will kick Sakura's ass._ I repeated those words over and over in my mind. _Tomorrow I will train, as if I was going to die if I wasn't._ I repeated those words in my mind. _Thanks…Kiba-kun…for believing in me._ I fell asleep quickly, exhausted by today's drama. I tapped into a world were everything went my way, my dreams.


	4. Story Info

Sorry...I guess I forgot to tell the ummm setting or the situation of the story. Well, this is in some alternate universe after the Chunin Exams where Orochimaru and the Sand Village didn't attack and Sauske didn't leave, Tsunade is the Hokage, since umm the Third died of old age or something. If they were 13 pre-Chunin Exam, then let's say this is 6 years later. I'm also going to change the rating of the story to M for some reasons that shall not be told…muwahahahahah I'm so evil. Well, I'll take everyone's suggestions that they gave me and I hope to post the new chapter by the 11th or the 12th. Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, it seems that my update schedule is a bit this and that so from now on I will update when I feel like it because sometime I have the urge to write a new chapter and sometime I don't. No flames, please . I tried to make this chapter longer so yeah. Hope you enjoy it; please review on anything that need to be improved, thanks. And also I insist on reading the Story Info "Chapter" before reading this chapter. Sayonara! P.S-letters in **_bold italics_** are what Sauske is thinking.

**Chapter Four: Confrontation**

I woke up; there was a yellow-ish glow on the screen doors._ It seems I woke up just after sunrise_. I quickly got out of my bed then went straight to the bathroom, I didn't wait for the warm water to be ready, and I took a bath in coldwater. After getting out of the bath, and dressed up then headed straight to the kitchen. I asked the maid to prepare a small breakfast while I worked on rice balls for lunch, I shaped them into stars. I also made lunch for Kiba and Shino lunch also. Kiba's rice balls were shaped like Akamaru and Shino's rice balls were shaped like butterflies. I finished lunch and ate breakfast then headed out to train. _I will train my hardest today…so I can beat Sakura_. "I'm leaving!" I shouted. I ran out and headed toward the training ground where I honed my skills and developed new techniques. Hours later

**Kiba's POV**

I met with Shino outside of my house. "Yo Shino." I said.

"Hi." He replied. We started walking toward the training grounds.

"So are you going to tell her?" he asked

"Tell her what?" I asked

"You know...that you love her?" he asked.

"I told you already Shino." I said

"I know, but…Naruto doesn't like her right now…so you can take the chance." He said

"Naruto may no like her…but she adores him, she still wants him." I said.

"Your just making up excuses." Said Shino calmly. I didn't answer back.

"So you admit it." He said.

"Shino…"I said,

"What?" he asked

"Just drop it okay." I said. We reached the training grounds, Hinata was already there. _How long has she been here_? "Yo Hinata!" I shouted

"Kiba-kun…Shino-kun, I thought you guys weren't coming it took forever!" she said.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Hinata." Said Shino. She looked at Shino and then smiled. "Are you guys hungry, I made lunch." I said

"Sure." I said and Shino simply nodded. We walked by over by her while she sat down and unpacked the lunch. Akamaru barked hungrily on top of my head. I sat down beside her then took a bite out of the doggie shaped rice ball. "Mm Hinata these are good!" I said.

"Yeah because I stuff your rice balls with doggie food." She said. _What?_ I stopped chewing the rice ball, pieces rice and the "doggie" food fell out of my mouth. "Calm down Kiba I was just kidding." She said with a smile on her face. _Hinata made a joke?_ The three of us sat there eating lunch and making small talk. "I should resume training now." She said.

"Okay." Said Shino

"We'll leave now so you can concentrate." Said Shino

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay…bye then." She said. I stood up and walked toward the village, Shino followed me shortly. Once in the village we headed toward a different training ground. "You know." He said

"What?" I asked.

"You two look like a good couple." He said. I sighed, "Your not going to give up are you." I said.

"Well, your missing your chance." He said. I didn't answer, _am I really missing up on a chance_?

**Hinata's POV**

I finished training at sundown, I then rested under a tree, and someone was here. I activated my Byakugan; there bus someone behind the 5th tree on the right. "Reveal yourself…you can't fool my eyes." I said.

"Hm…so your sharper than you look." Said a voice. The person revealed himself…it was Sauske. "What do you want?" I asked

"I was hoping in training here by myself." He said

"Well if you think I'm going to leave that easily you're wrong." I said.

"I guess this could be a form of training, but I'm not sure…your so weak." He said

"What?" I asked

"I'll fight you for the training ground." He said.

"I accept." I said. He took his battle stance while I stood up, he looked down, "This will be quick." He said, and then he looked back up. He charged toward me, "Already freezing up Hinata…it's just like you." He said. He kicked me, "That was easy." He said then suddenly there was a poof. **_What…a bushin?_** I rushed at him from above, targeting his chakra coils in his left leg, and then pushing him forward forcefully while hitting the coils in his back, he hit the tree. He lay in pain under the tree. He struggled to get up using only one leg, he succeeded. "You are foolish to fall in such obvious traps." I said.

"Damn." He said

"Cursing won't get you anywhere; it only dirties your mouth." I said, taunting him. He tried rushing at me again, he tried a punch, and I quickly dodged the pitiful attempt to attack me and targeted coils in his arm. **_Damn…I can't move my arm or my leg._** I slowly walked behind him, knowing he can't move well, and stopped the chakra flow in his back, he grunted in pain. "Face it…you lose." I said

"I'm not giving up." He said. _He's persistent…like Naruto._ I walked up to him and poked him in the side, hitting a pressure point while hitting the chakra coils in his side. He gave another grunt of pain. "Here let me help you." I said while walking down to him, he only gave a weak kick at my foot. I could hear a shouting some where close by. I could feel vibrations on the ground…they were coming closer. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" I asked. He didn't answer me, "Well, whatever." I said. I turned around a red flash was heading toward me, I quickly activated my Byakugan, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, I violently rotating my hands around hitting the person a lot of times. **_When did Hinata get so strong?_** When I stopped the person flew and hit the ground. To my surprise it was Sakura…curling on the ground holding her stomach in pain. For some reason…I liked seeing her in pain. Seeing it was nessesary to be there any I started taking my leave…passing by Naruto on my way out, I completely ignored him. _When I passed him…I felt angry…is it really a good idea to try and get him back? I have always admired Naruto…but now, he's seems nothing to me. What should I do?_

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey Sakura…are you okay?" I asked.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" she shouted

"HEY YOU GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET UP!" she shouted

"Okay okay Sakura." I said. I walked over to her and help her get up. "Hey Sauske are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer, I went over to him and helped him up. **_Hinata's so strong, and yet so kind. She offered to helped me even when I tried to forcefully take her training grounds._** "Hey Sauske did Hinata beat you up?" I asked. Once again he didn't answer me, but by the looks she did get both of them. I know she's mad but to beat up my friends is unacceptable…she need to be put in place.


	6. Chapter 5

This is a short chapter, with a bit of violence but yeah. Hope you enjoy it. Review please. If you have any questions about the story just ask and i'll happily answer them.Hrm...also tell me if you want the story ending to be closer or far(or far-er) away?Well just answer my question and yeah the next chapter should be up soon.Sayonara!

**Chapter Five: Relationship Advice**

On my way home I decided to stop by Kurenai-sensei's apartment,_ she's the only one I can go to for advice_. I could sense someone following me but I ignored it and continued walking to Kurenai-sensei's house. _Naruto…why should I waste my time on someone I would love but wouldn't love me back. But then again…he might learn to love me back, but, the way he seems now…doesn't appeal to me at all. This drama is so stressful._ I sighed, I could see Kurenai-sensei's apartment from here I was getting closer, there was a rustle in the bushes, and I ignored it. I walked up to the front door and knocked, after a few second Kurenai-sensei came opened the door. "Hinata, do you need something?" she asked.

"Ummm…I-I need some advice." I said.

"Okay, come one it." She said. She led me inside leading me toward a small living room. "Kiba…you're here too?" I said

"Um…yeah Kurenai-sensei needed help with something." He said. I took a seat next to Kiba, "So what do you need advice with Hinata?" she asked.

"Um…uhhh." I said…I couldn't answer with Kiba there, so I gave Kurenai-sensei a look. "Oh um…Kiba, could you wait outside, it's girl talk." She said.

"Uh…okay." He said, he then walked out of the house with Akamaru obediently following him.

"So what is it Hinata." She asked again

"It's about Naruto." I stopped there for now.

"So you finally told him?" she asked

"Um…not really." I said. "Naruto…told me he didn't like me, and that he liked Sakura." I said, "But Kiba said to try and get Naruto back and today I passed by Naruto…and…he didn't even look at me."

"So you're wondering if you should still go for Naruto." She said. She then had a sly smile on her face, "You should stop pursing Naruto, Hinata." She said…straight.

"Um…okay." I said

"If he doesn't like you, why should you like him?" she asked. I didn't answer, "If you keep chasing after a flying bird you'll never catch the one on the ground right before you." She said, "Then by the time you notice the other bird, it would have flied away already."

"I see." I said, "Thanks Kurenai-sensei, I knew you would have a lot of experience with this stuff." I got up said good-bye then headed out the door, Kiba was waiting there. I started walking down the street, away from Kurenai-sensei's house. I stopped by a playground, where I would always see Naruto playing at in out Academy days. I was soon overwhelmed with memories of watching him frolic endlessly on the swings. _Hinata…stop chasing flying birds!_ I was soon back to reality there sitting on the grass watch the empty playground glistening in the moon light. Someone came up behind me, "What are you doing Hinata?" said a voice. I turned around, it was Kiba. "Um…just sitting here…looking at past memories." I said.

"I see." He said, he walked up and stood next to me. There was a sudden breeze, "Isn't the winter breeze nice Kiba-kun." I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

He then came down looking at me, "What's wrong Kiba-kun?" I asked.

"Um…nothing." He said.

"Where's Akamaru?" I asked

"Um…he fell asleep so I brought him back home." He said

"Why'd you come back out then?" I asked.

"…For you." He said. I jerked my head and looked at him; he looked at me, _Stop chasing flying birds._ He inched closer and closer….then suddenly a bulging pain from my cheek. I grunted in pain, "Your gonna pay for hurting my friends." Said a familiar voice.


	7. Chapter 6

Gaaah there was a lot of confusion from the last chapter. Just to clear it out "Kiba" from the end of the last chapter was Naruto in disguise. Now that is straightened out. Please enjoy the story and review with questions, comments, or suggestions. Sayonara!

**Chapter Six: Taking the Advice**

I lay there on the grass with my check swelling and body shuddering in pain. "You too easy to trick Hinata." Said the voice then there was a poof. I coughed at the smoke in the air, I opened my eyes, I could see toes a few feet from my head, I raised my eyes then saw familiar bright orange pants, and I quickly looked back down. "What…your not gonna get up and try to beat me up like you did to Sauske and Sakura." He said with an angry tone. I didn't answer, I couldn't get up either…my body was frozen there. I could feel his furious eyes glaring down upon me, I tried to ignore him…I tried to ignore his aura. But I couldn't…I forced my eyes shut, trying not to cry, trying to pretend he's not there, _Maybe he'll go away_. He could hear the grass rustle when he walked closer and closer then he bent down picking me up by my face. "Heh." He said, he then slapped me hard…letting me fall on the ground. Once I fell, I forced myself not to cry, but the tears forced themselves out of my eyes. "You little bitchy little cry baby." He said. "You think you can just walk around beating up my friends and not get punished for it." He said. Once again…I tried to get up and fight…get up to sand up for myself. But before him…I am just a little ant to be trampled if I got in his way. He walked up and kicked dirt in my face, picking me up then kicking me away. He then walked up and started violently kicking me, once hitting me forcefully in the stomach causing me to spit out some blood. _I need to get up…I need to fight…or…at least run._ I tried moving but my body didn't respond…all I could do it sit there…taking the hits one by one. _I guess I'm on my own here…no one to save me_. There were more kicks being thrown at me, in an attempt to save myself from more pain I shielded my head with my arms and curled up into a ball. "Idiot…do you think that would help?" he said. I heard him come closer, and then pull out something…it sounded like metal, a kunai. "This will teach you." He said. He walked closer and closer, I could feel his aura…a murderous intent. He came closer then he let out a grunt of pain, then there was a large vibration on the ground. I could hear him stand back up, "Back off dog boy." He said. I then felt some warm licks on my face, I opened my eyes, and it was the real Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba was protectively standing in front of me and Akamaru was friendly licking my face. "Kiba…" I said softly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll take it from here." He said.

"Hey doggie boy get out of my way, or I'll beat you to a pulp too." Said Naruto

"No." he said. "I'll protect the person…the person most precious to me." He said. When he said those words, my pain suddenly melted away…I started blushing, "Kiba." I said.

"Don't worry Hinata…I'll protect you." He said.

"Aw…isn't that cute." Said Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" shouted out Kiba then bent down on all fours. "Get ready Naruto…you idiot." He shouted

"That technique again!" shouted Naruto, "Don't you have any new ones…ones I haven't seen before."

"Well, if I remember correctly I kicked your ass with it in during the Chunin Exam." Said Kiba.

"Well…if I remember correctly I won the match." He said

"Only because of your cheap ass fart." Combated Kiba, to end the talking, he dashed toward Naruto giving him a nasty uppercut then a kick down in the stomach causing him to hit the ground. _Go…Kiba, I hope you win…no I know you will win._ The battle went one, Naruto and Kiba exchanged hits, it looked like Kiba had the upper hand but his Shikyaku no Jutsu was eating away at his chakra, which was running out very quickly. Soon he began struggling to keep up with Naruto's hits espeacially when he was using Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Kiba was then hit by a punch in a stomach then kicked on the back, he hit the ground hard. "Kiba!" I shouted then ran up to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…don't worry Hinata…I'll protect you." He said. _He was in complete exhaustion…he was out of chakra…there is only one option_.

"No…Kiba." I said, "It's my turn…to help you." "You've always been helping me, helping me anywhere…anytime." I said, "I want to help help you this time."

"But Hinata.." he said, I stopped him from finishing.

"No Kiba…it's my turn." I said. I got up, "Prepare yourself…Naruto." I said. I activated my Byakugan.

"So the little princess decides she wants to play in the dirt with everyone else." He said.

"I won't run." I said.

"Oh I'm soo scared." Said Naruto. He rushed at me with a kunai in one hand, _Juken!_ I also rushed toward him, with my Byakugan I saw him move right hten jump, the best to counter that was to lean down under up and to strike from the bottom. I rushed under the surprised Naruto, and hit 4 stirkes upward. He fell down to the ground clutching his pelivic area. "Oww!" he shouted.

"YEAH…GO HINATA!" shouted Kiba from behind me. I must've hit something…I wonder what it was? "Damn you Hinata!" shouted Naruto while getting up with wobbily legs. He rushed at me, I hit him in the stomach, there was a puff of smoke and a section of a log. With the Byakugan I saw I was surrounded by Kage Bushins and they were charging toward me. To avoid them I jump up, but to my surprise there was another clone above me who kicked me back down and then by the time I was falling the other clones came up then kicked me back into the air where another clone kicked me back to down toward the ground, my back hit the ground. I tried to get back up, but my body was struck with sudden exhaustion. "You're done already!" he said.

"No…I'll fight…more!" I shouted. I stood up and took the Juken battle stance. _I can use the new technique I thought of…will it work?_ "Come!" I shouted. Naruto rushed to me, _first hit him 6 times_, I struck him 3 times in the stomach, then got him in the neck twice then in the side. _Next…launch him into the air_, Ikicked him up into the air. _Now 3 hits down from the air_, I hit him in the stomach a push in the chest then a forceful kick down. _Now for the for the final move, a forceful downard palm thrust in the chest, _I dived down, using my chakra to dive down faster. I got him, I then jemp away from his body on the ground. "YEAH HINATA…YOU GOT HIM!" shouted Kiba, Akamaru barked happily next to him. _Thanks Kiba_, I walked a few steps away from the unconcious Naruto then collapsed myself from exhaustion. I closed my eyes, _Kurenai-sensei…is this the bird that stands before me?_


	8. Chapter 7

To celebrate this story's 1 wee anniversary I made this chapter longer. yay celebrates yay. Hope you like it. I just decided I'll go the long way to the end instead of going through some short parts then end it so yeah…celebrate. Review and tell me what you think. Sayonara!

**Chapter Seven: Together**

I woke up with closed eyes, it was still dark, I could feel the warmth of someone else's body, and I was being carried. I opened my eyes, Kiba was carrying me, and "Kiba…" I said softly.

"Hinata…don't worry, I'll bring you home." He said

"It's okay Kiba, I can walk by myself." I said then signaled him to put me down. We walked the short distance to my house together…rather closely together. Once at my house, I turned around and looked at him. "What is it Hinata?" he asked.

"K-Kiba…t-thank you." I said while walking up to him and leaving him a present on his cheek. After I went to the door and waved good-bye, there was a happy glow in his eyes. When back inside my house, I could hear "Yahoo!" from Kiba in the distance. It being very late already, I creep into my room and quickly went to bed, with my mind filled with thoughts and images of not Naruto…but Kiba.

**Kiba's POV**

I quietly walked home with Akamaru in my hand because the poor puppy was already asleep. Once I got to the start of my street Shino popped out of nowhere. "So you finally made your move." He said. I didn't reply, only giving him a comical grin. "Wait…how do you know!" I said, "I wasn't going to tell you till tomorrow." "You were watching weren't you?" I shouted

"Now, now Kiba don't get too loud it's already late." He said trying to calm me down

"YOU WERE THERE WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIFT A FINGER TO HELP!" I shouted

"Well…I didn't want to interfere." He said, "You two were doing fine anyways."

"So you'd rather watch both your teammates be beaten to a pulp!" I shouted

"I knew you two weren't in any serious danger and if it did get any serious I would have helped." He said, "You two protected each other quite seriously so you didn't need my help in the first place. I didn't answer, "Don't you agree?" he said, and "You two look good together." I didn't answer again, with those words I went into my house and fell on my bed thinking of those last words Shino left me with.

**Hinata's POV**

I woke up early the next morning doing the regular morning routine I usually do. After before leaving to meet with Kiba and Shino, I wrote a letter. I sat there on my desk with a brush at hand writing away with graceful hand strokes. I looked out the window, _I should be leaving now._ I put away my brush and hid the un-finished letter then ran off to the front door, "I'm leaving!" I shouted and walked out into the street where the mid-morning sun beat on face. I walked at the meeting grounds, Shino and Kiba were already there sitting under a tree, chatting. "Hi Kiba, Hi Shino." I said

"Yo Hinata." Said Kiba

"Hi." Said Shino. I walked over to them sitting next to Kiba. "Hinata, I will be going on a mission with Kurenai-sensei for two days." Said Shino.

"I see." I said, quickly gazing at Kiba then looking back at Shino.

"I will be leaving by this afternoon." Said Shino, "I have to go now, I need to get ready for the mission." Shino got up and headed toward the village, leaving me and Kiba all alone. "So um…Hinata." Said Kiba

"D-do you w-wanna go and e-eat somew-where?" asked Kiba.

"That'd be nice." I replied while smiling toward him.

"Ok-okay where do you want to eat?" he asked

"Hm…what about Ichiraku?" I asked

"Fine with me." He said. We both got up and started walking toward the ramen shop in the village. While walking it was visible to see that he was nervous, so I walked a bit closer to him, holding on to his thumb with my pointer finger. It was so he was blushing, even though you couldn't see it. Most of the trip of quiet…but it was obvious how the other was feeling through the use of body language._ Does this mean…we're together?_ Once we reached the ramen shop we didn't stop there, we just kept on walking, we'd rather walk and hold fingers than to sit down and eat. This was enjoy-able, I felt at peace, I then put out my middle finger and held on to his pointer finger, we walked down the street, getting occasional glances from people around, just walking around…holding his fingers, it was fun, But then the fun didn't last very long when Ino showed up, "We do you two?" she asked. We quickly withdrew around hands and shoved them in our pockets. "C'mon, don't hide it." She said, "It's pretty obvious when both of you don't talk and the way you two walk." I blushed, "It's um…nothing Ino." I said.

"Yeah." Said Kiba.

"Hmph…fine, don't tell me." She said, "I'll just find out myself she said turning around back to Shikamaru and Chouji. We continued walking the street, stopping at a street-side stall to order some dango and we both shared it. _It was fun, us two, just walking around, the both of us too shy to talk_, thinking that I let out a little giggle. "What's wrong Hinata." Asked Kiba with half a dango in his mouth.

"Oh nothing." I said, "I'm just thinking about…us." Akamaru barked happily on Kiba's head, then started staring eyeing Kiba's last dango on the stick, Akamaru then jumped toward the dango successfully getting it in his mouth. "Akamaru!" said Kiba with a disappointed tone in his voice, I let out a giggle.

"Here Kiba…you can have mine." I said

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" he asked

"Nope." I said

"But…" he said but stopped when I shoved the dango(stick and all) in his mouth. I let out another giggle and Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, probably wanting to steal another dango from Kiba, but he gobbled them down quickly, leaving nothing for poor Akamaru. "So where do you wanna go next Hinata?" asked Kiba. _Where should we go next…I know!_ "How about, we go to the lake?" I said

"Sure." He said. The three of us walked down the street toward the village gate. We passed by the hospital, apparently at the wrong time because Sakura, Sauske, and Naruto were walking out from it. We silently walked passed them, "Wait…Kiba." I said

"Um…okay." He said. I walked toward the injured Team Kakashi, Sakura had a scared look on her face, Naruto didn't look at me and Sauske was um….Sauske. I walked past Sakura and Naruto and went straight to Sauske. He looked at me, "Um…I'm sorry for what I did to you that day." I said, "I guess I got to big-headed."

"Yeah, it's okay." He said

"Here…drink this." I said while handing him a small flask of turquoise liquid. "It's a Hyuga clan medicine to restore chakra flow."

"I see…thanks." He said, he gave me and odd look, it made me blush so I started to walk away. While passing by Naruto, I managed to knock down one of his crutches with caused him to clumsily fall down. Sakura ran after him to help him but ending up falling one top of him causing them both pain. I let out a giggle then ran back toward Kiba and Akamaru, "What was that all about?" asked Kiba.

"I needed to apologize to Sauske." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Um…I accidentally hurt him bad yesterday." I said. Kiba started laughing a lot, I never noticed before but Kiba looks cute when he laughs. We reached the lake and we both sat under a tree. The early afternoon sun made me drowsy and I fell asleep leaning on Kiba's shoulder. _She must still be tired from yesterday, _thought Kiba. Kiba then soundly drifted off to sleep under the tree next to his two most precious people, Hinata and Akamaru. Before he slept he gave her a kiss on her forehead before bringing her into his arms where he would protect her from anything. Hours Later I woke up from sleep, _Where am I? Oh yeah…I went to the lake with Kiba. Kiba….where's Kiba?_ I opened my eyes to find his arms around me…holding me, _Kiba._ It felt nice being held, I never wanted it to stop…I wanted to stay here forever. I could hear a rustle in the distance, I activated my Byakugan, it Team 7 being sneaky. That was a problem because Sakura and Naruto were limping and making a lot of noises, but Sauske…was um….Sauske, since he could move freely I see he took my medicine. It was only them, so I deactivated my Byakugan. It was around 5 or 6 according to the sky, I woke up Kiba. "Y-eah?" he said.

"It's pretty late Kiba we should be heading back now." I said.

"Sure." He said while yawning. He softly let go of me and we both got up and started walking back to the village. We stopped at his house first, "Hinata, I'll go home later let me take you home first." He said.

"No Kiba, I'll be fine." I said then giving him a kiss on the cheek a bit closer to his lips. He just stood there, _Success!_ I waved good-bye while he stood there on his door step lazily waving good-bye while Akamaru was biting at his feet. I started walking home, there was someone behind me. "Kiba I thought I told you I can get home fine by myself." I said then turned around; it was Sauske, _How creepy!_ "Oh hi Sauske…sorry." I said. He just kept on walking. "Why would you have to say sorry." He asked. I stopped walking, "Because…" I said

"Why would you need to say sorry for beating me when I tried to take your training ground." He asked

"Because…" I said

"Then you give me medicine to help me after I attempted to hurt you." He said.

"Because…I guess, you could say that I felt like helping you." I said. He pinned me to a tree, "Why?" he asked, he came closer and closer, I closed my eyes…_please…no._ He came closer…I could feel his breath…I couldn't do anything he pinned my arms and legs to the tree. "Hey you bastard let her go!" I heard…it was Kiba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah live with it I made Sauske some addicted to Hinata rapist…ha ha. Looking for a new Naruto couple to work with after this story is done so suggestions are welcome! Who knows, your favorite couple (if it wasn't KibaxHinata) might get picked.


	9. Chapter 8

So….before we go any more into the story I'll describe it more. Let's see, everything is _almost_ the same. Their older so they are all Chunin and basically have all the techniques and jutsu from the manga/anime. And as some of you have noticed, _some_ characters are very OOC. The story remains rated M for surprised in the future…he he he. Sayonara!

**Chapter Eight: Making Up**

Sauske stopped getting closer to me, he then stepped back and jumped away, I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. Kiba ran up to me and knelt down, "Hey, Hinata…are you okay?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine Kiba." I said, "Just a little shock…and scared." He came up to me, then he gave me a warm comforting hug, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, anytime." He said. In his warm strong arms….I felt warm and safe…I didn't want to leave. "C'mon…let's get you home." He said, and then stood up. He walked toward my house…I followed him to my house. I walked to the front door; I smiled at him and waved good-bye. I was still shaking from what just happened, I walked to my room, closing the screen shut. I changed into my sleeping clothes, tucked myself into bed. I thought about what happened today…Kiba, then the little incident with Sauske…oh what to do. I laid in my bed, mind full of thoughts, doubts, and this and that. After hours and minutes of thinking, my mind finally drifted off into sleep. The Morning After I was being shaken, "Hinata-chan, wake up." Said one of the servants, "Hinata-chan!" I opened my eyes, "Hinata-chan, get ready Hokage-sama wants to see you." She said. When she left I lazily pulled myself out of bed, _why would Hokage-sama want me at 6 in the morning_? I crept into the bathroom and fell into the bath; I fell asleep in the warm water caressing my skin. There were three loud knocks on the door, "Hinata-chan hurry up please, Hokage-sama says its pretty urgent." She said. I woke up from my slumber in the tub and quietly but quickly took cleaned myself then got out and dressed. "Hurry Hinata-chan, she's waiting for you." She said. She led me to the door opened it and I walked off toward the Hokage building with half a rice ball in my mouth and several others in my hands, eating and walking half-asleep. When I got there Shino and Kiba were there, as well as Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto. "Okay, team Kurenai and team Kakashi are all here." Said Hokage-sama.

"Why did you call us hear so early?" asked Naruto who seemed to still be asleep.

"Both teams with be going on a mission…together." She said. The aura of the room changed; there was a shocked expression on everyone's face. "W-what, is the mission that hard that we'll need both teams?" asked Sakura.

"I guess so." Said Hokage-sama

"What's the mission then?" asked Shino

"Both teams will be going to Kumogakure and receive a scroll from their Raikage." She explained.

"What's this scroll for?" I asked

"This scroll is being given to the five great shinobi countries, basically it's a renewed peace treaty between Konohagakure and its allies with Kumogakure with its allies." She said.

"The Raikage wants to prevent what happened in Konohagakure in any of the other hidden villages." She said, "It's basically an alliance between the 5 great shinobi villages."

"Why would we need to ally the other villages, we easily warded off Orochimaru's attack on Konoha a while ago." Said Kiba.

"Yeah, but that day we lost a lot of ninja, ultimately losing military power." She said, "This alliance is so we and the other 4 great shinobi countries can keep the lesser shinobi countries in check."

"Also if one of the lesser shinobi countries were to attack, the other 4 would aid us in battle." She said, "Well that's how it's supposed to be planned."

"What if they betray us again…like what Sunagakure did." Said Sakura

"That is why we need the scroll, it contains all the terms and conditions of the alliance." She said, "It is important you come back with it undamaged."

"One damage could cause a mis-understanding and ruin the alliance." She said

"If it's that important why don't you send higher ranking ANBU or Jounin ninja?" I suggested.

"All of the Jounin and ANBU are already on other missions important to the village." She said, "And I'm sure a team of 6 Chunin is enough to bring it back safely." "Okay, you guys will be leaving this afternoon; you'll have 4 days to get to Kumogakure and 3 days to get back." She said.

"I suggest you 6 start packing and getting ready for the mission, the village's safety depends on it." She said. She then dismissed us and we were all off to our individual homes to get ready for the upcoming mission. Back at Hokage-sama's room "Do you think it's a good idea to send them on such an important mission?" asked Shizune, "You know both teams have been having conflict with each other."

"I know, but this mission is special." She said, "The little story I gave them was just like the instructions to a test."

"So what you're saying is that this isn't a real mission." Said Shizune.

"Nope, it's just a test." She said, "Both teams have been acting badly and failing their previous missions."

"So this is a test whether they can get it together to complete a complex task." Said Shizune, "What about the enemy ninja?"

"Oh those will just be the ANBU and Jounin of the village disguised as enemy ninja." Said Hokage-sama

"So it will be like a mini Chunin Exam." Said Shizune

"Yeah…sort of like that." Said Hokage-sama

"I just hope this 'test' knocks some sense into them." Said Hokage-sama, "This is not the way ninja from the same village should treat each other."

"What if they actually make it to Kumogakure?" asked Shizune

"They won't, the ANBU and Jounin will make sure of it." Said Hokage-sama, "Let's just hope this test comes back satisfactory." Back to Hinata I arrive at home awhile ago, I hap already packed about five days worth of clothes, but we were staying there for a week right? I quickly went back into the closet and shoveled out more clothes. I then went to the bathroom to get some medical supplies that we might need during the mission. _Hm…what else do I need, oh yeah food_, I went to the kitchen packing some rice, dried meats, and nori to make simple rice balls. It was already 11 am, so I already got my stuff and went out. _I should eat before I leave for the mission_. I passed by Ichiraku getting a whiff of several flavors of ramen which made my stomach rumble. I went inside, Naruto was there, and I took a seat two seats away from Naruto. "What would you like?" asked the old man.

"Miso Ramen please." I said

"Hai." He replied. I slightly glanced at Naruto, and then glanced away. He was slowly gobbling down some ramen, not in the usual way where he would gulp down bowl by bowl. The old man gave me my ramen, "Thank you." I said, "Itadakimasu." I parted the wooden chop sticks then started picking the toppings off the ramen. "I got your letter." Said Naruto. _The letter…but I didn't finish it yet?_ "I guess I'm like that…always acting abrupt, doing before thinking." He said. I shoveled more toppings into my mouth, "I'm sorry." He said, "I was going to say sorry at first, if you came to Ichiraku that day." "But then you didn't come, then Sakura said you hurt her and Sauske for now reason." He said, "But then Sauske told me, that you were only protecting yourself." I started on the noodles, "I guess it's a bad habit for me, not to think first before I act." He said.

"It's okay…Naruto." I said.

"Huh?" he replied, there was a surprised look on his face.

"I've always…admired you for it." I said, "You were always strong, never running away, never thinking." "But I, when I thought I never thought that I could do it." I said, "Then I ran away. "But…I eventually found the strength in myself." I said, "Then I could firmly plant my feet in the ground, not running away, to protect the people I love." I drank the broth of my ramen, "Just don't worry Naruto." I said, "I forgive you." _Wow…I said all those words without stuttering….not one bit_. "C'mon Naruto, their probably waiting for us." I left the money on the counter and grabbed his arm and we walked toward the village gates. When we arrived Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sauske were already there. I walked up to Kiba, "Sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's okay." He said giving me a smile, I smiled at him back.

"Okay let's start this mission!" Shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" I shouted after him. Sakura gave me an annoyed look full of evil and discontent. I didn't dare look at Sauske; he might take it the wrong way…again. _I hope this mission come out a success_.

Aw…Hinata and Naruto made up lol.So I have decided on my next story after this one is over. It will be ShikaxHina which should be good right? I also _might_ make a sequel to this, which I shall describe later.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Vengeful Morning**

We left the village walked north-western path toward the Land of Lighting, where the hidden village of Kumogakure resided. The first day was pleasant, but there was barely any talking. Just the occasional antics of Team Kakashi arguing and such. Around early evening there was an unsettled feeling in the air, especially during dinner time when I was preparing simple rice balls whereas Sakura attempted on making some tempura, she ended up with a burn mark on her arm and some checkered pieces of tempura. I could feel every time I looked away she sent a glare, and then when I looked towards her, she looked away. Naruto gobbled down the tempura and the rice balls I gave him asking for seconds, Sauske just stared at the rice balls, and Sakura threw hers in the bushes when I wasn't looking, but I obviously heard it. After eating, we crept into our tents and went to sleep. I slept next to Kiba, it was warm feeling his hand next to mine, and Akamaru was quietly snoring curled up by my legs. I fell asleep easily, my mind full of warm thoughts. The next morning I woke up the next day with Kiba curled closely to my body. _He must've gotten cold; he looks so peaceful in his sleep…and cute too_. I gave a little smiled then slowly got up, Akamaru woke up, he barked softly, I signaled him to be quiet and he obediently obeyed. I activated my Byakugan, I could see a small river nearby,_ and I'll take a bath while everyone's still sleeping._ I headed over there, taking off my clothes then sitting on a rock half submerged in water. The cold water sent waves of feeling through out my body, I was officially awake. I rubbed my skin, freeing any particles of dirt that had lodged on my body, I could see the sun rise, _the sunrise is really beautiful here._ The morning sun glistened on the flowing water, _Time to get ready._ I walked out onto the smooth pebble shore reaching into my pack and fishing out a clean set of clothes. I then dipped my old clothes in water to clean them then set them on a rock to dry. I turned around there was a rustle in the trees,_ Must have been a squirrel_. I dressed up and filled my canteen with water from the river then headed back toward camp. Sauske was awake, sitting in a tree; I ignored him then went inside the tent and got some eggs and cooking supplies from the food pack. I went outside and went to the fire pit; I revived the fire from last night and started cooking the eggs. Sauske was still in the same tree, staring at me, I ignored him. There was a rustle in my tent then a big yawn, Kiba came out, "Something smells good." He said.

"Um…Kiba can you wake up the others, after we eat we have to start moving again." I said.

"Okay." He said. Kiba walked into Team Kakashi's tent, there was a silence then a disgusting sound, "EWWW WHAT'S THAT SMELL!" shouted Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA REVENGE!" shouted Kiba

"EWW KIBA!" shouted Naruto. Kiba came dashing out then Naruto with a disgusted expression on his face. Then Sakura, "NARUUUTO!" shouted Sakura, she started chasing Naruto who was chasing Kiba who was running around everywhere. Kiba stopped abruptly before running into our tent. "Take this Kiba, Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" Shouted Naruto. He plunged his index finger into Kiba's butt, "Ow!" he shouted as he flew into the air ultimately landing in a tree not far away. "NARUUTO!" shouted Sakura as she punished him with a downward punch on the forehead. Shino then quietly emerged out of the tent and took a seat next to me. "Hinata…aren't those eggs done already?" he asked. I glanced at the eggs, _Oh no…their gonna burn_! I got the plates and served an egg on each plate. "C'mon guys it's time to eat!" I said and suddenly Naruto and Kiba were here. They were both eyeing the least burnt egg and exchanging evil looks. "Hmph…sorry but I don't eat eggs." Said Sakura while flicking her hair.

"That's fine, I'm sure someone else would like your egg." I said and she gave me another bad look, similar to the one she gave me earlier but this one looked eviler. Sauske came down from his tree, retrived his egg then went back up. Soon enough Kiba and Naruto were fighting over the extra egg. They were pushing each other and poking, "Hey you two, save the fighting for later." Said Shino.

"I know a way to find out who gets it, Rock, Paper, Scissors." I said

"That's a stupid idea." Said Sakura

"Oh well, do it anyways." I said. We watched the two boys participate in rock, paper, scissors. "YEAH!" shouted Kiba, "I get the extra egg." Naruto had a disappointed look on his face, "I was so sure I was going to win." He said

We quietly ate breakfast that cleaned up the camp and we were ready to leave. "Hold on…I need to get something." I said. I walked back toward the river, my clothes were everywhere. _The wind must've blown them away._ I retrived all my clothing, _I swear I had a piece of underwear here, it might've got blown into the river._ I packed the now clean-ish clothes into my pack then headed back to camp where we continued our journey to Kumogakure.

Ha ha ha ha I'm so evil…I made a "filler" chapter muwahahahaha. Hate me lol. Well I promise to liven things up next chappy so stay tuned. By the way, school will be starting soon(for me at least) to updates might come later and later…okay. Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 10

It was around mid-afternoon; according to the map we already passed the ½ mark toward Kumogakure. It was a rather loud afternoon with Naruto and his constant ramblings and the occasional barking of Akamaru. There…there was something in the air which was bothering me. I activated my Byakugan, _Kunai…flying toward here, going to hit...Sakura! Should I help her? I guess so._ I jumped toward Sakura pushing Sakura down. "Hey look what you did, my new dress is all dirty now!" she shouted, and then the three kunai landed in the spot she was just at. "Hmph…I could've saved myself." She said.

"Run, one of the kunai has an explosion note stuck to it!" shouted Kiba. We quickly scrambled away; I and Naruto were only hit by the explosion but only by a little. Kiba ran up to me, "Are you okay Hinata?" he asked

"Yeah." I said while getting up.

"Show yourself, I know where you are." Said Shino

"Little brats are sharper that they look." Said a ninja emerging out of the trees, he was a Rain shinobi. The two more Rain shinobi emerged from the trees then 3 Grass shinobi and then three Sound shinobi. "I'm sorry but you three aren't getting any farther." Said one of the Sound ninja.

"That's what you think!" shouted Sakura while chucking a barrage of shuriken at the Sound ninja then charged after them. "C'mon Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, "Jūjin Bunshin!" Akamaru jumped ontop of Kiba then Akamaru transformed into Kiba, "Gatsūga!" he shouted when spining with Akamaru furiously. "Kikaichū no Jutsu." Said Shino while calling out his Kikaichu insects out of his body. _It's my turn, Juken!_ I charged toward one of the Rain shinobi, hitting some chakra points, barely. I continued hitting him, he dodged my attacks rather easily, until kicking me back. "Hinata!" shouted Naruto. He ran up to me to help me up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. He helped me up. "They are very knowledgable, the enemy knows a lot about Juken fighting style." I said. _They can easily block my moves, this will be difficult_. I charged at the same opponent again, throwing some shuriken at him first. _Damn…they're too quick_. I tried hitting them when they land but it was a kawarimi. The ninja appeared behind me and covered my mouth, _there was poison powder in his hand!_ I tried not to inhale the powder but it was too late I inhaled a moderate amount, enough to knock me out, my mind slowly backing into darkness…losing consiousness.

Third Person POV

The battle raged on, "Damn…they know how to block every one of our attacks." Said Kiba

"Calm down Kiba, I have a plan." Said Shino calmly, "Call everyone here."

"HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE!" shouted Kiba. Naruto and Sakura came here obidiently, "Where is Sauske-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here." He said coming in late, his clothes were ragged and half falling off.

"Dang Sauske…was fighting them that hard for you?" asked Naruto

"Hell no, my clothes just got stuck in a thorn bush and started falling off." He explained.

"Whatever." Said Naruto.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Kiba

"I dunno." Said Sauske.

"I'm gonna get her." Said Kiba

"No…there is no time!" shouted Sauske in a flustered manner, "We need to hear Shino's plan first."

"He's right, there's not time to dwindle, we need to defeat these guys fast and return to the mission." Said Sakura. Kiba didn't answer, he looked down with a defeated look on his face, "Go on with the explaining Shino." He said. Shino gave him a look…Kiba gave him a look back. "Okay…so defeat these quickly we need to take them down one by one." He said

"But what about the others?" asked Kiba

"Sakura can trap them in a genjutsu." He said

"Okay, put the plan into motion." He said. The 4 leaf shinobi faced toward one of their many opponents while the pink haired kunoichi preformed some hand seals. The plan was in motion, and where is Hinata?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello all, sorry this chappy was unbelievably short but yeah, I started writing then I stopped, then started, then stopped, then I decieded to just finish it. I got a new couple idea…how about Yamato/Hinata or a story about Haku(if he didn't die at The Great Naruto Bridge). Either those two, sorry but I'm dropping the Shikamaru/Hinata idea…maybe write it for later. Anyways tell me what you think about the short little battle scene I thought up. I thought it was too detailed…but yeah. Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 11

I awakened, my eyes still closed I sensed my surroundings. There was a small light, possibly the light of a flash light. My face felt warm even though I couldn't really fell my other body parts because of the poison I inhaled. Someone's breath of hitting my face, there was a familiar aura in the air, one familiar to me, and the same one when I was taking a bath. The aura wasn't intent to kill, but the aura had lust and contempt in it, a familiar feeling. I opened my eyes; I jumped at the sight…the sight…of…Sauske. "Are you shocked Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Um…no." I said. I looked away from his eyes, "Where are the others." I asked. His eyes grown in width, "They're somewhere…else…looking." He said

"Looking for what?" I asked. His eyes widened even more accompanied by a chilling stare. "They're looking…long pause…for you." He said. I jumped at the words that crept out of his mouth, _I have to get away from here_, I tried moving but then I fell. My hands and arms were bound tightly with ropes, on the ground I could see something in his stuffed pocket, half of it was sticking out…it was the puffy pink underwear I was missing! _This is bad; I've got to get away from him!_ I tried to inch my way away from him but then he jumped in front of me. "What's wrong Hinata-chan…don't you love me too?" he asked. I didn't answer, I only tried to get away by inching toward a bush, he jumped on top of me, forcefully wrapping his arms around me and bringing his face close to me. "Love me Hinata-chan." He said. He unbuttoned my jacket and mercilessly started biting my neck, and teething my collar bone. I couldn't say anything, frozen in time, remaining in the same position while he forcefully loved me. _I'm going to be stuck here, no one's going to help me, and I can't help myself._ He moved down to my breasts and started licking the area around them. There was a rustle in the bushes, _please help me!_ "They're all distracted…just like you want them to be." Said a voice. The person walked up to me, wiped the sweat collecting on my forehead, "Have fun." Said the person…it was a girl…it was Sakura! _Have they been planning this from the start?_ "Leave now Sakura." Said Sauske coldly.

"Okay…okay." She said, "They won't be distracted for long so be quick with her." Sauske didn't answer, "Oh, and remember your promise to me, nice and long." She said then jumping into the bushes. He continued biting and kissing my body, worshipping me as a goddess, I was alone; no one was going to help me now.

**Kiba's POV**

_Damn, where could Hinata be?_ "Akamaru." I said, my canine companion obediently looked at me, "Do you smell Hinata anywhere?" The furry little dog gave a few quick sniffs in the air. He gave a bark then started running north west toward the waterfall. He stopped at a place to sniff the ground. I gave a few whiffs myself, _I smell two scents…Hinata's…and one more, _I gave a few more sniffs into the, _the other scent belongs to Sauske, why would both their scents be mixed together…no._ The worst possible image had appeared in my mind, mentally and physically shocking me, I stood there. Akamaru bit playfully at my feet and gave a few alarming barks, I followed him through the forest. The scent of Sauske and Hinata became stronger and stronger…we were getting closer. I could hear moans close by, not girly moans but small moans coming from a guy. At that point, my mind has realized…this was the worst case scenario, _Sauske…and…Hinata. Hinata, I've got to help her…or stop her at least._ I peeked from behind the tree trunk, I could see Sauske lying down, and I couldn't see Hinata anywhere. _Where could she be?_ I inched a bit closer then I saw a pair of legs protrude out of Sauske's laying body. _Hinata…_, I sniffed the air, _there's not doubt…this scent…is Hinata's._ Emotions started rushing into me, anger, my face turned red and fired burned into my eyes. _Now matter what Hinata, I'll save you…anytime…anywhere._ I emerged from behind the tree, I walked a few feet toward them, casting my thin shadow on their sandwiched bodies, "Hey Uchiha bastard…get your hands off my girl." I said. He stopped what he was doing; he turned around, "Heh." He let out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone…I guess this chapter explains why I chose the story rating to be M. Well review me with hate and or compliments…it all doesn't matter…except the compliments…I like those. Well, I've been thinking…at first I didn't care how many reviews I got but…now, I sort of do. So REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW! The next chapter will be up next week-ish, so hang tight. It will be a battle between Kiba and Sauske…who gets Hinata? Sayonara!P.S: As an incentive...if I get at least 75 revies by sunday...I'll make the next chappy extra special kay.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to write. I started a day ago then stopped then I finished it today, since it's a really short chapter (as all my chapters are short lol). This part gets a lot of action and blood w/gore…yes I'm sorry if some of you don't like this stuff and I'll try to be less descriptive next time. I think the short stubby battle scene was pretty dull, but who knows…you guys might like it. Sayonara! P.S: The story will be ending in a few chapters so get ready for a dramatic ending. (P.S.S: I'm not good at writing dramatic endings.) P.S.S.S: I have never written an ending…this will be the first story I have finished. P.S.S.S.S: Check out my other story, Running Water, for those people who like Haku. P.S.S.S.S.S: Maybe a Naruto/Hinata one…or is that too popular? P.S.S.S.S.S.S: Or maybe one story with various couples…you people decide.

**Chapter Twelve: Blood and Gore**

Sasuke put his hand over Hinata's mouth; it still had a little amount of knock out powder successfully knocking her out. "Don't worry Hinata…I'll take care of him so we can love each other." He whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Get away from her." Said Kiba

"And what is little doggy boy going to do?" asked Sasuke as he helped himself up and fixing his shirt and pants.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Said Kiba

"Do you really think a loser like you can beat _me_?" asked the annoyed Sasuke. "_He's right…could I really win against him?_" Kiba asked himself. "_But there is not other way…I have to save Hinata…no matter what she was doing with Sasuke." _Kiba said in his mind. "Get ready dog boy." Said Sasuke. Kiba formed some signs, "Jūjin Bunshin!" said Kiba while bending down on all fours then Akamaru jumped on his back turning into a perfect clone of Kiba. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" shouted Kiba after preforming his previous jutsu. "_Sharingan!" _Sasuke said to himself when he activated the powerful kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's bloodshot eyes met with Kiba's dog-like face. "With my Sharingan, I can see every move you make, not matter how fast you are." Said Sasuke. Kiba didn't answer he just gave him a a dog-like leer signaling whether he or Sasuke will start the battle. Sasuke, rushed toward Kiba with speed attampting to kick Kiba himself or Akamaru who stands on top of him. Sasuke's attemp failed as Kiba's increased speed and senses enables him to move faster, than before. Kiba countered by trying to slash Sasuke's feet with his claws, Sasuke jumped….avoiding serious injury. But in the air, Akamaru(still as a Kiba clone) spun rapidly(like when he uses Gatsūga but without Kiba) grazing Sasuke's right leg, his claws tearing deepinto Sasuke's leg ripping the threads of flesh and muscle apart. Blood dripped from Sasuke's leg, staining Akamaru's grey-ish coat. Sasuke stopped in mid-air, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" he shouted while blowing globes of fire out of his mouth. "Crap." Said Kiba as he jumped up to save Akamaru from the blast. Sizzle, Kiba's coat burned as the fire touched his skin. Kiba sniffed the air, he smelt burnt cloth and a familiar smel…his blood. It seems Sasuke had hidden shuriken in the globs of fire that he had spit at Kiba. Akamaru, whined, asking if Kiba is okay, Kiba lightly nodded at Akamaru. Kiba squatted on the ground valiantly with the loyal Akamaru standing next to him while the wounded Sasuke struggled to stay on the tree he landed on, his blood flowed off the branch of the tree. "_How could I let him get me like that?"_ Sasuke asked himself. "_With this wound…I won't last in this battle very long."_ Sasuke thought. "Having thoughts of failure already." Said Kiba

"Heh…yeah right." Said Sasuke trying to look cool.

"Then why don't you come at me?" asked Kiba

"Because…" said Sasuke, he didn't have a reason to tell Kiba, he failed his "look cool" thing. Suddenly, Sasuke was hit off the tree, "_But how?"_ he asked himself. As he fell off he saw Kiba, he then looked back, only seeing Akamaru and a puff of smoke. " _A bushin._" Thought Sasuke. Sasuke, hit the ground hard, "_ I will really have to finish this fast._" Thought Sasuke. The battle went on, Sasuke and Kiba exchanging hits, both of them wearing each other down.

**Hinata's POV**

The light returned to my closed eyes, I could move my body, but I was not at full mobility. I could hearing shorting and heavy breathing around me. I could hear a dog bark, a familiar bark….Akamaru! I opened my eyes, Kiba was infront of my, covered in heavy wounds and Sasuke stood across from him, his leg covered in blood. The blood's smell lifted into the air, making me want to puke. I looked at Kiba again…_Kiba_, tears collected in my eyes, _why would you do this for me_? I freed myself from the bindings on my arms and legs. _I have to stop this now…b-before…Kiba…_

**Third Person POV**

"_Hinata's awake…I have to finish this now…if I kill Kiba now, no one will love her but me…she'll come to me…she'll love me." He thought._ Sasuke formed some hand signs, chakra collected in his hand, there was a loud chriping noise coming from it. Chakra in the form of lighting was emitted from Sasuke's hand, "_Chidori!" _said Sasuke in his head.


	14. Chapter 13

I pushed myself up from the ground, my body was still wobbly…my body hasn't still recovered from the poison. As I stood there my legs shaked…my eyes were filled with tears. _Why would K-Kiba go this far for me_?_ I know he said he'd protect me…but…at the cost of his life, I won't let him._ I ran forward, toward, "Kiba…Sasuke…please, s-stop this." I said.

"Stay back Hinata." Said Kiba

"But...Kiba." I said I stopped; I stood there…staring at his torn jacket spattered in his blood. I could feel a single stream of water flowing down my cheek. "Please…why are you doing this?" I asked

"I told you…a lot of time…I'll protect you, no matter what." He said, "I would've just let him off but he's gone too far this time."

"I'll love you Hinata…he is not needed to be living." Said Sasuke.

"Would you just shut up!" I shouted. I received a surprised look from both Kiba and Sasuke. "If you were to really love someone…you wouldn't want to kill the person they love the most." I said. I could feel Sasuke's stare burn into my skin. "If you love someone…you don't want to try and hurt them…or hurt people important the them." I said. "If you think y-you can make someone love you by killing all their important to them…you wrong." There was a shocked look on Sasuke's face…his eyes staring blankly blankly into my eyes. The chakra in his had slowly dissipated…the noise turned into a soft beeping by the crickets. "I would understand if you have mistaken a simple act of kindness for love…but I'm saying it now, I don't love you." I said, I looked down on the ground…the muddy mixture of dirt and blood sickened me. "Hmph….so that's how it is." Said Sasuke…his blood red eyes met my gray eyes. The chakra collected in his hand once more…"You just added another person…a person that I'll need to kill." He said. Fear pierced into my body, I tried to stay steady. "Hinata move!" shouted Kiba as he ran toward me. Sasuke threw some kunai pinning his jacket to the tree behind him. He grunted as he tried to break free from the restraints. "Hinata!" shouted Kiba. Sauske started running after me, _if I run…he'll kill Kiba, if I don't run, there is a chance that we both will survive…or at least Kiba_. Kiba struggled there…stuck to the tree, "Run away Hinata!" said Kiba. I stood there, "You're always protecting me Kiba…if I run, he'll kill you." I said, "This time…I'll stay and protect you." Sauske came closer, I tried moving my body…it ached from the poison…it ached from the trauma. I slowly looked back at Kiba…I could feel Sasuke coming closer; I could hear Kiba screaming…my body wouldn't move…it stood there frozen. The poison was affecting me again, I couldn't move. Sasuke came closer and closer then he came and hit my side, blood spattered on the ground. I fell…landing in a pool of blood, my muscles wouldn't move…my eyelids became heavy…I could barely hear Kiba…I could barely see Sauske standing at my body. His cold eyes staring at me, his eyes beating down on me. _ Had he hit a vital spot…was I going to die here? If I did die…I have no regrets._ Days Later I opened my eyes, _Where was I_? My vision was still blurry, I could saw two doors. As I kept my eyes open, my vision became clearer. I could recognize this room; it was similar to the rooms that I visited often. _I remember…it's one of the Konoha hospital rooms!_ I looked around…I was in a one person room. The fragrant scent of lilies came from the desk on my left. I looked down on the bed sheets…there were several brown hairs and some white hairs. _Kiba came…so did Akamaru_. I looked outside the window, the sun shone cleanly through the windows, warming the air inside giving the room a cozy feel. Flash backs came back of the fight…my eyes plainly stared into the light. I got up and walked to the door, there was a slight pain in my side but I continued to move forward. I stopped at the door…_Should I go out?_ I reached out to open the door, then the door opened be fore I could open it. It was Neji, "Hinata-sama…are you suppose to be standing now?" he asked. I didn't answer; my eyes stared at my feet. "C'mon…sit down." He said and led me to the bed. "I heard what happened from Naruto." He said. "About you, Kiba, and Sasuke." He continued. I continued to look down, seeing Kiba's hair. He continued explaining things…I ignored him. "Please…N-Neji." I said.

"I promise I'll get Sasuke for what he did." He said

"No…please stop." I said.

"No, it is my job as a Branch Family member to protect Main Family members…I knew I should have come with you guys." He said.

"No…p-please…stop this f-fighting." I said. There was new look on his face. "Where is Kiba?" I asked. The look on his face changed, "Why do you want to see him?" he asked. I didn't answer once more. "You know…I don't think Hiashi-sama would allow such a." he said…I stopped him. "Just…p-please…tell me where he is." I said. The look on his face was unchanged. "Fine." He said. _It seems he got softer…ever since the Chunin Exams_. He led me out of the room and into the hospital hallway. He led me to the reception desk, "Can we please see Inuzuka Kiba?" he asked the receptionist.

"Sure, come this way." Said the woman. She picked up some keys and led us into the stairway. She led us down, _where were they keeping Kiba?_ We went through a door saying "Emergency Care". My heart was thumping…we were led to an iron door. The lady handed me the key, "We'll go wait outside." Said Neji. He signaled the receptionist to leave and wait with him. I walked toward the door; there was a rack with a tan folder in it. I opened it…it had Kiba's medical examination in it. It read:

_Conditions:_

_loss of blood(critical)_

_torn muscles(critical)_

_ruptured blood vessels(critical)_

_broken bones(critical)_

_Chance of survival: 38_

I couldn't read anymore…the folder dropped to the floor scattering all over the floor. I looked down…_chance of death: 15.chance of death: 10_..._even though he seems to have gotten better…it's my entire fault_. I fixed the papers and put them back in the folder…one caught my eye, it read:

_Doctor's Notes:_

_-lock doors, keeps wandering around_

_-tie to bed, to keep from getting up_

_-monitor every 5 min._

This document saddened me more…_should I go inside?_ I put the key in the door; unlocking it…I could hear a struggling in the room. "Let me out of here!" shouted Kiba, "I need to see Hinata!" I slowly opened the door, showing my face. I finally saw him…he was tied to bed. "Hinata!" he shouted. There was an increased beeping noise. I slowly walked toward him, "Why Kiba?" I asked him. There was a soft look on his face. I walked forward to kneel down beside him, tears dampened my cheeks. "K-Kiba…why?" I asked. The look on his face. "Heh…you're stuttering again Hinata." He sad with a smile.

**The End**

Was that a crappy ending or what? I myself didn't think it was too good but I hope you like it. Thank you everyone for reading this story and I will say it now and once…**there will be a sequel**. But I will start thinking/writing it up sometime in the distant future. Just to satisfy your hunger for stories try reading **Running Water** by me and the new Hinata-centered story…**Pressured** by me. I know I haven't published **Pressured** yet but it will be up soon! For those who are wondering it is about Hinata (who would've thought!)Who is constantly pressured by the weight of being a head family member. After she has reached she runs away from Konohagakure and becomes an A-Rank Missing Ninja (because Konoha doesn't want her Byakugan to get into enemy hands). As she wanders through-out the world she meets new friends and enemies…especially one guy who is a Rock-nin that changers her life. Everything goes well until old acquaintances catch up with her and puts her life back into mayhem. Well…sayonara and once again…thank you for reading: **A New Hinata** by: Kiba-kun357


End file.
